


Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2019

by notalwaysthevillian



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysthevillian/pseuds/notalwaysthevillian
Summary: A collection of all of the fics and ficlets I wrote for Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2019, hosted over on @sanderssidescelebrations on Tumblr





	1. Ugh, Time to Rake Leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Romantic Logince

Sipping on his coffee, Logan glanced out the window. When he saw the state of the backyard, he groaned. Leaves littered the lawn. Logically, it would fall to him to rake them up, since the others were still asleep.

Or so he thought, until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

“Morning, my love.”

Blood rushed to Logan’s face at the nickname. They’d been dating for just over a year, and Roman could still make him blush like on their first date.

Soft lips pressed against his neck. Roman didn’t move, content to just feel Logan’s skin.

“Ro, we have to clean up the yard.”

“Says who?”

_ Now _ Roman started kissing his neck, hoping to get Logan to forget.

“Roman.”

“Hmm?”

Logan turned around, feeling his heartbeat increase. While Roman refused to leave the house without being “done up”, Logan loved the sight of him in the morning. His hair stuck up all over the place and eye boogers clung to his lashes, but Logan wouldn’t have it any other way.

Roman tugged him forward by the waist. “Come on, let’s just go back to bed. You don’t have anything to do today anyway. You stayed up past midnight to grade those papers.”

“I didn’t realize you noticed.” Logan knew that Roman hated it when he was up so late, but he’d hoped to finish up so they could have a date night tonight.

Tugging him closer, Roman said, “The bed is cold when you’re not there.”

Leaves momentarily forgotten, Logan happily accepted the lazy morning kisses from his boyfriend.

Until the floorboards squeaked, making them jump.

“If you wanna keep going, don’t let me stop you.” Virgil poured himself a cup of coffee before looking out the window. He also let out a groan. “I hate raking leaves.”

“We’re going to have to do them, or they’re going to be a pain later.” Logan commented, stepping out of Roman’s arms.

“Virgil! We were having a moment!”

A fourth pair of footsteps padded toward the kitchen. Patton walked in, rubbing his eyes. “Wha’s goin on?”

Virgil hopped up on the counter. “We have to rake leaves today.”

It was truly amazing how fast Patton could wake up when he was excited. The sleepy demeanor vanished and a blinding smile appeared. “And then snuggles and cider?”

“Sure, Pat.”

Once the four of them had eaten breakfast, at Patton’s insistence, they headed outside. With each of them raking, they were done in no time, bagging up the leaves and setting them by the curb.

Patton and Virgil headed into the kitchen to heat up the cider and grab some snacks, leaving Roman and Logan to pick out a movie.

After sticking Hocus Pocus in the DVD player, they settled on one end of their giant couch. Roman wrapped his arms around Logan, peppering kisses into his hair. Logan turned his head, capturing those soft lips in a quick kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	2. Ginger Snaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Romantic Analogical, Romantic Royality

It was a crisp autumn afternoon. Logan had managed to convince Virgil to go for a walk to clear their heads. Patton had spent some time in his room, sorting through some old memories of jumping in leaves and carving pumpkins, before realizing that Roman was probably bored out of his mind. As he rose up in the Commons, he heard a crash in the kitchen.

From the doorway, he saw Roman looking sheepish, surrounded by pots and pans.

“Sorry, Pat.”

With a laugh, Patton started to help pick them back up and put them in the cupboard. “What are you doing in here?”

“I thought I’d make some ginger snaps, but I needed to get the tray out and it was on the bottom…” Roman couldn’t help but grin as giggles poured out of his boyfriend. “I could use some of your expertise, sweetheart.”

With a nod, Patton gave him a peck on the cheek. “One sous chef, at your service.”

The two of them spent the next half hour making their ginger snaps. Just as the final tray came out of the oven, they heard the squeak of the front door.

“Something smells amazing.” Virgil called out as he entered the kitchen, his fingers intertwined with Logan’s.

The logical side looked over the trays. “Ginger snaps?”

“Yep! It was Roman’s idea.”

Roman waved a hand in the air. “It may have been my idea, but I had Patton’s help.”

“Oh, so they  _ are _ edible.”

“Hey!”


	3. Halloween is Scary!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Romantic Remile, Platonic DLAMP

Thunder boomed over the speakers set on the porch, making Virgil jump. He curled into Patton’s side, whimpering softly.

“I’ll save you!” Roman cried out, slashing the air with his cardboard sword. “Beware any beast that makes my friend sad!”

“Ro, it’s just a CD.” Logan said, pointing out the speakers to his brother. “Virgil, it’s okay. We can go up together.”

“O-okay.”

Patton squeezed his hand tight, giving him a grin.

Dee tugged on his sleeve, getting Virgil’s attention, before giving him a big grin. His two front teeth were missing, so he stuck his tongue through the hole and hissed, making Virgil laugh.

The five of them made their way up to the house. Roman lead the way, with Dee right on his heels. Logan walked behind them, figuring out which stones had a pressure pad and getting Virgil to avoid those. Patton and Virgil brought up the back, the two of them clinging to each other.

Once Virgil and Patton were standing on the porch, Roman rang the doorbell. Together they yelled, “Trick or Treat!”

The door opened, revealing a zombie.

Virgil shrieked, burying his face into Patton’s shoulder. He couldn’t help the tears that fell as he sobbed into his brother’s shirt.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!”

Virgil turned back, no longer seeing a zombie. Instead, he saw a man with pink hair, holding a mask.

“My husband gets really into Halloween, and he had me where this costume instead of dressing up as Spinel, and I didn’t mean to scare you.” The man said, looking upset himself. He turned into the house. “Remy! Turn the music down!”

“You’re no fun!” Came the reply, but the music was turned down to a whisper.

“Here you go, you can each take a handful.” The man held out a plastic cauldron, half full of candy.

Virgil looked up at the man as he grabbed his candy. “I like your hair.”

“Why thank you! Maybe someday when you’re older, you can dye your hair your favorite color.”

“Purple!” Virgil shouted.

The man laughed. “I’ll be on the lookout for a young man with purple hair sometime in the next ten years.”

Ten years later, Virgil walked up to the house alone on Halloween and knocked on the door. When it opened, he saw the man with pink hair give him a smile.

“Trick or Treat.”


	4. Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Platonic Creativitwins, Romantic Analogical, Romantic Remile

Drifting through the halls of the hotel, Patton couldn’t help but smile as he heard the sounds of children laughing and the tell-tale squeaking of them jumping on the bed. Peeking his head through the wall, he watched a set of twins have a pillow fight.

“Die, you fiend!”

“Never! The brave knight shall prevail!”

Leaving them to their fun, he drifted further. He avoided the rooms with bad energy, where people shouted, screamed, and cried. It reminded him too much of his entrance to the world of the in-between.

Two figures in tuxes shushed each other as they headed back to their room, hand in hand. One of them hurriedly fished their key card out of their pocket. Once the light was green, they dragged their partner into the room, their lips connecting before the door had fully shut.

Drifting outside, Patton watched a figure in sunglasses watch the sunset, sighing with boredom. Seeing someone with pink hair coming down the way, Patton gave him just enough of a shove to stumble. They were caught by the one in sunglasses, both of them blushing as their eyes met.

Finishing his lap, Patton headed back to his tether. He pulled out his journal, glad it had been on him when he passed, and wrote down what he’d done that day.

After all, if he was stuck here, he might as well do what he can.


	5. Scary Stories to Chill Your Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Platonic LAMP

“Come on, Virge! You’ve gotta know a ghost story.” Roman followed behind the anxious side, pestering him.

Virgil let out a sigh, finally turning around and giving Roman attention. “Are you sure you want to hear one from me?”

“Does this mean you’re giving in?”

Rolling his eyes with a smile on his face, Virgil nodded. “Go get the others.”

“Sweet!”

Roman took off upstairs. As Virgil set up a little blanket nest and grabbed a flashlight that actually had batteries in it (he’d have to make sure to reload them all later), he could hear Logan protesting and some thumps as Roman dragged him out of his room.

As Virgil settled on the floor in a cross legged position, Patton appeared. He sat across from Virgil, a beaming smile on his face.

“It means a lot to Roman that you’re doing this, even if he won’t admit it.” Patton told him, laughing when Roman scoffed from his spot on the stairs, Logan in tow.

“I just need to get some inspiration for some of the spookier ideas Thomas has, that’s all.”

Logan sat next to Patton. As Patton tied a blanket cape on, Logan said, “Why must I be down here?”

“To tell us how illogical these stories are so we don’t get scared?” Patton suggested.

“I suppose.”

Virgil clicked the flashlight on and off, getting their attention. “Are you ready?”

The three of them settled in and quieted down, before looking at Virgil expectantly.

“It was a dark and stormy night…”


	6. It's Just Masks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Platonic LAMP

“It’s just people in masks, I don’t understand why they call it a haunted house.” Logan rambled as he and his friends walked towards their school. “Though I do understand the hospital setting. If ghosts did exist, I’m sure hospitals would be a prime spot for them to linger, as most lore says that ghosts are tethered to the spot they died.”

Roman looped an arm around his friend’s shoulders, smirking at him. “You know, you talk a lot when you’re nervous.”

“I am not nervous!”

Virgil snorted. “Sure, dude.”

“It’s okay to be scared, Lo.” Patton’s voice trembled ever so slightly. “I know I am.”

Taking his arm off Logan, Roman thumped it to his chest. “I’ll protect you all, like the strong knight I am!”

“Ten bucks says he ends up screaming.” Virgil whispered in Logan’s ear, stifling his giggle as Logan jumped.

“Oh, that’s a given.”

Patton tugged on Logan’s hand, dragging him toward the ticket booth. “Come on!”

Logan grabbed onto Virgil and the three of them headed up behind Roman, who was already waving four tickets in the air.

“I could’ve paid for myself.” Virgil mumbled.

“Nonsense, it’s easier to pay as a group.” As he handed out tickets, Roman gave Virgil a smile. “You can make it up to me later if you want.”

Virgil nodded, glad Roman wasn’t making a big deal out of it. He knew that all of them knew that his parents were going through a hard time, money-wise. It was nice to know they had his back.

As they waited in line, Logan could feel his palms start to sweat. He blamed it on the fact that his friends had gotten in his head. It was just people in masks, the surprise came when they jumped out unexpectedly. No reason to be afraid.

Soon enough, they were handing their tickets over and entering the gym.

The lights flickered as they listened to the safety talk in the opening room. Once they’d listened to that, they were sent off.

A quiet whimper reached Logan’s ears as soon as they saw the next area. He reached out and grabbed Patton’s hand, purely for Patton’s own comfort. Definitely not for himself.

They quickly moved through the room, Logan jumping as the doctor let out an evil laugh and darted towards them. Roman let out an unholy shriek before grabbing Virgil and running out of the room, Patton and Logan right on their heels.

The rest of the haunted house was a blur as they made their way through as quickly as possible. Logan had screamed along with the other three of them when a bone saw had started up suddenly right next to them.

Before he could register what was going on, they were outside, blinking in the bright lights of the back parking lot.

“What’d you think, Lo?” Virgil asked, a shit-eating grin on his face.

Logan could feel himself shaking. “Never ask me to do one of those again.”


	7. I Ain't Afraid of No Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Romantic Intrulogical & Moceit
> 
> Warnings: Remus, Deceit, sexual jokes, ghosts, murder mention

“Are we sure this is a good idea?” Patton asked as he followed his friends into the abandoned house on the edge of town. It stood on a tall hill, and had been empty since before Patton’s parents had been born.

Remus flashed him a smile, his eyes wild. “C’mon, Patty, we’ll be fine! Tell him, Lo.”

“If anything bad happens, we’re leaving.” Logan said, ignoring the pout on his boyfriend’s face.

A comforting hand fell on Patton’s shoulder, the weight making him jump slightly. He turned to see Damian giving him a worried look.

“We can definitely _stay_.”

Patton shook his head, linking his fingers with Damian. “I don’t want to leave them alone.”

“Are you sure?”

Giving him a nod, the two of them hurried to catch up to their friends. Remus was already at the front door, kneeling in front of the lock.

“Remus.”

“I know you like me on my knees, but give me a sec, Lo.”

Flushing bright red, Logan leaned over his boyfriend and pushed on the door. It swung open, revealing a dusty foyer.

Remus jumped to his feet, giving Logan a sloppy kiss on the cheek before darting inside. Logan followed right after him, a bit of a dazed look on his face despite the general creepy factor.

Stepping inside, Patton did his best to keep from trembling with fear. Having Damian nearby really did help, but something about this place gave him a bad feeling deep in his gut. A squeeze to his hand caused him to look at Damian. Under his calculated gaze, Patton gave a nod.

“Oooh, I wonder if this is like the Murder House from AHS!” Remus’s voice echoed from down the hall. “Lo, help me look for a secret basement!”

“I’m sure there’s no secret basement.” Patton could hear Logan saying as he and Damian followed the voices.

They rounded the corner, finding Remus in a hallway that didn’t seem to end. “Ugh, fine. What about a secret attic?!”

A hand clamped down on Remus’s arm before he could even think to move. Logan gave him a stern look. “You are _not _going upstairs. This house is old and rotting. Even if the stairs were fine, you could fall through the floor at any minute and seriously hurt yourself.”

For the first time, Patton saw Remus look worried.

“Okay.” He pulled Logan close, giving him a reassuring kiss. “I promise I’ll stay on this floor. And if you want me to hold your hand…”

Flushing slightly, Logan held his hand out and allowed Remus to take it.

“Gay.” Damian coughed, making Logan blush even more and getting a nervous giggle out of Patton.

“It’s not like you’re wrong.”

Remus continued on down the hall, pulling Logan along. He tested each door, frowning when he realized most of them were locked.

But most didn’t mean all, and the final door opened up into a study. A large desk sat at one end of the room, with a fireplace directly across. Sitting in the perfect position to grab a book off one of the bookshelves and feel the warmth of the fire was a faded red armchair.

Dust littered each and every surface, but the room looked mostly untouched.

“That’s odd.” Logan released Remus, allowing him to roam the room. “There have been many break ins here…why would this room be so pristine?”

“Maybe no one came this far because they thought the floor would collapse and they’d fall into a pit of spikes.” Remus answered, pulling on each book in hopes of finding a secret passage.

A high pitched ringing sound filled their ears for a moment. Damian quickly adjusted the noise level on the spirit box.

“Well? Now or never.”

The four of them sat in a circle around the box. Damian took a deep breath before speaking.

“Is there anyone here with us?”

There was a beat of static before they heard “**Yes**.”

Patton jumped, clinging to Damian’s arm.

“What’s your name?”

The spirit didn’t answer them that time, leaving them alone with the static. Logan shivered ever so slightly, giving Remus a grateful look when he was pulled into his lap.

“Did you die here?”

“**Yes**.”

“How?”

“**Shot**.”

Remus froze. He could’ve sworn he heard a gun cocking right in his ear. “D, maybe we should go.”

As Remus said this, Damian was already asking, “Who shot you?”

When he heard Remus, he reached for the spirit box. He turned it off, the unsettling feeling growing as they got to their feet.

“Let’s get out of here.” Patton whimpered, trying to mold himself into Damian’s side.

As they stepped foot out of the study, the sound of a gunshot echoed in the room, followed by a bloodcurdling scream.

The four of them shrieked and fled from the house, never telling anyone what they heard. They moved from the town, the house on the hill haunting their dreams.


	8. Sunset Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Romantic Remile  
Warnings: Food mention

Remy rolled over on the couch, bored out of his mind. His boss had called that morning, giving him the day off.

What fun was a day off when you couldn’t spend it with the love of your life?

He’d pretty much just slogged around all day, moving from device to device. Instead of his usual delicious lunch, made with love by his boyfriend, he’d made a peanut butter and jelly. Because of past...incidents, he was banned from using the oven, stove,  _ and _ microwave without supervision.

Heaving another sigh, Remy flipped through the channels again, opting to watch some Chopped.

“Open your baskets.”

As Ted went through the ingredients, an idea brewed in Remy’s mind. He left the TV playing as he headed into the kitchen, pulling out the contents of their fridge and all of the tupperware they owned.

When Emile walked in half an hour later, he was greeted with the sight of his boyfriend waving from the kitchen. His eyes widened immediately.

“Is anything on fire?” Dropping his bag by the door, Emile headed to Remy’s side.

“Babe, come on. Don’t you trust me?”

Emile pressed a kiss to Remy’s cheek, like he did every time he came home. “Of course, but after that time with the pizza -”

“Okay, okay.” Teasing laughter bubbled out of Emile’s mouth as Remy cut him off. “There may have been a few incidents, but I didn’t need anything but a knife for this.”

Emile’s eyes finally landed on the picnic basket sitting in the middle of their kitchen table. “Awww, Rem!”

“Go put on your comfiest sweater and meet me in the living room.” Remy grabbed the basket. “Because it’s cold outside and knowing our luck it’ll rain.”

“One thing first.” Emile said, looping his arms around Remy’s neck.

Remy leaned in eagerly. No matter how many times they kissed, he’d never get sick of feeling Emile’s soft lips against his.

Before they could get too carried away, Emile slipped out of Remy’s arms and headed to their bedroom.

Remy moved to the living room, pushing the coffee table out of the way and setting up their plaid blanket on the floor. He arranged everything as artfully as he could, before sliding on the sweater Emile had gotten him the previous month. The white sweater showed a corgi wearing sunglasses, something Emile hadn’t been able to stop giggling about when he’d given him the gift.

It was Remy’s favorite sweater.

“I’m back!” Emile walked in, wearing a fluffy pink sweater, the sleeves pushed to his elbows.

As soon as he sat down, he looked over the spread. Remy had sliced up some cheese and salami, made them some sub sandwiches, and had even put together a fruit salad. Dessert was some cheesecake that they’d bought the previous night, but had been unable to finish.

“Remy, this looks perfect.”

The light of the setting sun reflected in Emile’s hair, creating a halo effect.

Remy shook his head, a smile on his face. “No babe. You are.”


	9. The Worst Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Platonic Demus, implied romantic Loceit  
Warnings: Horrible suggestions via Remus, Remus, Deceit

“I have been having the **_best_** day.” Dex announced as he walked back into his apartment. After hanging up his jacket in the closet, he collapsed face-first on the couch.

His roommate, Remus, took the opportunity to sit on his legs. “How so?”

“I broke my stupid mirror this morning, walked under a ladder, and my brother’s stupid black cat darted in front of me when I went to have lunch with him. I’m totally **_not_** cursed.”

Dex couldn’t see Remus’s face, but he could feel his smile when he said, “I would totally skin Virgil’s cat for you.”

With a sigh, Dex ripped his legs out from under Remus, nearly sending him into the coffee table. “No, he doesn’t deserve that. Maybe I should call Logan, he’d tell me that none of this is logical and that I’m just overthinking things.”

“You just want an excuse to talk to your  _ boyfriend _ .” Remus sang, a grin on his face.

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Dex shook his head. “He is not my boyfriend!”

“Are you lying or telling the truth? I’m not sure, Dex.”

Throwing a pillow at Remus, Dex took off to his room, phone in hand. Remus took the opportunity to text his brother, making plans to get Dex and Logan alone together.


	10. No Hints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Romantic Royality, Romantic Analogical

As Virgil walked down the hallway of Jefferson High, he couldn’t help but grin as he heard the swirling rumors. Most of the year, he wanted to be left alone, unseen, hiding in the shadows. But once Halloween rolled around, he was the talk of the school.

It made the effort he put into his costumes worth it.

“Virgil!”

Glancing up, Virgil saw Roman waving from his locker. The two of them had been enemies until freshman year, when Patton had forced them to talk through their problems. They’d been best friends ever since.

“Sup?” Giving Roman a nod, he started stuffing his books in his locker, grabbing the ones he needed for the morning.

“Sup? That’s all you’re going to say?” Roman shut his locker and leaned against it. “Please, just give me a hint.”

“Nope.”

“Pleeeeeeeeeeease?”

Shutting his own locker, Virgil shook his head. “No one gets any hints. You’ll just have to wait until tomorrow like everyone else.”

“But I’m your best friend!” The two of them headed for homeroom, walking to the Math hallway together. “Come on, I bet if Patton gave you puppy dog eyes that you’d tell him.”

“He’s tried that.”

Roman’s jaw dropped. “You can resist those eyes?”

“He’s got you wrapped around his finger, doesn’t he?” As Roman let out a series of offended noises, Virgil laughed. “No one gets any clues.”

“Not even Logan?” Roman started to waggle his eyebrows.

Virgil shoved him, feeling his face start to burn. “Shut  _ up _ , Ro!”

“Maybe I’ll just have to get him on my side and have him ask you.” He sang as he ducked into homeroom. Which he just so happened to share with one Logan Pallas.

With a groan, Virgil sat down next to Patton.

“What’s wrong?”

“Your boyfriend is evil.” Virgil mumbled, pressing his forehead against the desk. “He’s using my crush against me.”

Patton giggled. “Who said it was his idea?”

“Oh my god, all of my friends are conspiring against me.”

More giggles poured out of Patton until the two of them were both laughing. Virgil flashed Patton a smile as the bell rang.

As the day went by, Virgil did his best to avoid Logan. Roman and Patton he could handle, but if Logan turned those baby blues on him, he’d crack immediately.

Of course, this was impossible come his final class. He and Logan were lab partners for AP Chem, considering the two of them were the smartest in the class.

“So, Roman asked me to ask you something this morning.” Logan said once they started on their lab.

Rereading their worksheet, Virgil sighed. “Yeah, I figured he would.”

“How does six o’clock sound? We can grab some pizza at Gino’s and then walk down to the movie theater. They’re replaying the first Star Wars movie.”

Virgil stared at Logan. “What?”

Redness started to creep into Logan’s cheeks. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed that what Roman told me was true.”

“What did he tell you?” Virgil whispered, plotting to kill Roman as soon as he saw him next.

“He told me I should ask you out?” Logan finished their mixture, placing the liquid in a vial and corking it. “Was he wrong?”

“I - um -”

“I apologize if I made you uncomfortable.”

“No, Logan -”

“Forget what I said.”

“No!” Virgil blushed as he realized the whole class was looking at him. He turned in their vial, waiting for the attention to die down before he continued. “I - yeah, I’d love to go out with you. I just...I thought he was going to ask you to ask me about my costume.”

“He told me I should ask about that too, but why should I?” Logan gave Virgil a smile. “It’s much more satisfying to see the day of.”

That night, Logan and Virgil went on an amazing date. As they were walking out of the theater, hand-in-hand, Logan cleared his throat.

“While I don’t wish to know your full costume, may I get a hint?”

“I don’t know, I don’t usually give hints.” Virgil teased.

The look in Logan’s eyes had blood racing to Virgil’s cheeks. “Perhaps I can convince you.”

Leaning back against the building, Logan pulled Virgil with him. Virgil gasped as their lips met, fireworks melting every rational aspect of his brain.

“Can I get that hint now, or do you need more convincing?” Logan whispered, leaving hardly an inch of space between their lips.

“It’s a cross between two creatures.” Virgil mumbled, before their lips met again.

The next day, when Virgil walked into the school, his friends were awestruck.

“A DRAGON WITCH?” Roman shouted as he felt the material of the costume. His foil sword hung around his belt, matching his prince costume.

Patton bounced on his heels behind him, his princess dress bouncing with him. “That’s so cool!”

Logan walked up in a wizard robe, greeting them with a smile. “Oh, a witch cursed with dragon form? I hope there’s a cure.”

“True love’s kiss might help.” Virgil said, hearing Patton squeal and Roman gasp.

Logan laughed, wrapping his arms around Virgil’s neck.

“That can be arranged.”


	11. Homemade Costumes are Just as Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Romantic Remile

“Babe, what are we dressing up as for Halloween this year?” Remy asked as they sat next to their partner.

Emile laughed. “It’s August, you goof!”

“You underestimate how much I love Halloween season.” They leaned closer, brushing their nose against Emile’s. “Almost as much as I love you.”

Anything Emile might have said was muffled as Remy closed the distance between them for a kiss that had Emile’s head spinning.

When they finally broke apart for air, his cheeks were rosy red. “I thought you wanted to talk about Halloween costumes.”

“Mmm, that can wait.”

The two of them forgot about the topic until Emile brought it up again the next month.

“Oh, shoot, we never did decide on costumes!” He said, pulling out his phone and searching ‘couples costumes’.

Remy leaned over his shoulder, making a face at the search results. “Those all suck.”

“We should make our own. Oh! Idea!” He quickly typed something into his phone, grinning as he got the result he wanted. “How about this?”

“Absolutely perfect, babe.”

Over the rest of the month, the two worked on their costumes. The employees at their local fabric store got to know them extremely well as the days went on, greeting them by name whenever they walked in the door.

Finally, Halloween came around. Emile was super excited, wearing his costume to work. Partially because he couldn’t wait, and partially to show his patients that he really didn’t mind what they wore to his sessions.

Remy opted to put his on about an hour before Emile came home, managing to turn his skin a bluish-gray with his makeup in only half an hour.

Emile rushed home, managing to make it just fifteen minutes before trick-or-treating started. Remy gathered the candy, heading out to the porch, while Emile put his stuff away.

At four o’clock on the dot, little Percy, Mike, and Steve darted over from next door, followed by their mother.

“Your costumes look amazing!” Percy shouted as he reached a hand into the candy bowl. “Oh, and trick or treat!”

“Aaaaaadventure time!” Mike held out his plastic pumpkin, a toothless grin on his face.

Steve waited patiently until his brothers had their candy before getting his. As they ran down the driveway, they called back, “Thank you Princess Bubblegum! Thanks Marceline!”

“Have fun boys!”

“We really did nail these costumes.” Remy linked his fingers with Emile’s.

“We really did.”


	12. Oopssss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Romantic Roceit
> 
> Warnings: Remus and his horrible descriptions, kissing, curses (as in a witch), swearing

Feeling the heat of the sun on his face, Deceit practically melted into the rock he was lying on. Out there, it was fall, which meant it was cold and miserable. In the Imagination, it was whatever you wanted it to be. Well, until Roman or Remus came in. Being Creativity, either of them would gain control over any of the others.

But for the moment, Deceit was enjoying the sun and warmth.

After the better part of an hour had passed, he figured he should head out. Cracking his spine, he stood. A shadow flickered past him, making him tense.

“Is there a reason you’ve invaded my property?” A voice said.

Turning, Deceit found a stereotypical witch. Black hat, hooked nose, and warts covering her face.

“My apologies, I was merely sunning myself. I’ll be heading out now.”

She twisted her hand and magic swirled around him. “I don’t think so. You entered my garden without permission, which means I need something to keep trespassers at bay. You’re mine until your true love comes for you.”

The last thing Deceit heard before the magic knocked him out was the witch’s cackle.

*

“Oh squishy bloodbag brother of mine, have you seen our shedding snake?” Remus asked as he entered the commons.

The others, minus Logan, made faces at Remus’s vocabulary. Roman looked at his brother and shook his head. “We’ve been down here all day. I haven’t seen him.”

“I do hope he didn’t get lost in the Imagination.” Remus sat down in front of the puzzle Patton was working on. “I’ve been having fun playing up some witches in there. Say, do you think he could be a horse? And then I could eat him? You know, like ‘I could eat a horse’?”

Roman sunk out, hearing Logan argue the logistics of how that would work. He rose up in his bedroom, seeing the door to the Imagination open just a crack - exactly how Dee would leave it when he went in.

“Shit.” He said, grabbing his katana and heading inside, making sure to close the door behind him.

He wandered along, looking for Dee. He’d given him permission to come in whenever he pleased, especially during the winter months. Not that he didn’t mind cuddling up to the snake. But ever since he realized he had fallen  _ hard _ for Deceit, he’d pulled away just enough so that Deceit wouldn’t suspect anything.

“Dee?” He called out, trying to keep his voice low. Who knew what types of witches Remus had put in here.

Seeing a glimmer of scales out of the corner of his eye, Roman took off in that direction. As he got closer, his heart sank.

Curled around the gate of a garden was none other than Deceit. His form had been altered, and he was now a gigantic python, curled around the gate. As Roman approached, the head lifted up and the tongue flicked out, smelling the air.

“ _ Roman _ .”

“Dee, it’s me.”

“ _ She cursssed me.” _

Roman nodded, coming closer and putting a hand between Deceit’s nostrils. “What did she say? Her exact words?”

“ _ You’re mine until your true love comesssss for you _ .”

Blood raced into Roman’s cheeks. Remus  _ knew _ about his crush on Dee. He had to have planned this.

“Stay still.”

Before Deceit could think to answer, Roman kissed him. There was a swirl of golden light as Deceit’s form shrank. Roman caught him as he nearly crumpled to the ground.

“NO!” The witch cried out, rushing towards them.

Roman waved a hand, watching as she evaporated. Deceit let out a groan in his arms. “Dee, I’m so sorry, Remus put her in here and -”

“You’re my true love?”

Face burning, Roman nodded. “At least...I’d like to be.”

“Well the kiss wouldn’t have worked otherwise.” Deceit shifted, wrapping his arms around Roman’s neck. He grinned up at the prince. “But I think I’m still a little bit cursed. Help me out?”

Laughing, Roman leaned back in. “It would be my genuine pleasure.”


	13. Ain’t No Party Like a Costume Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Romantic LAMP
> 
> Warnings: Kissing

“Are you guys ready?” Virgil asked, voice not hindered in the slightest despite the fangs stuck over his teeth. Roman had convinced him not to get the plastic fangs and he had been absolutely right.

His dramatic boyfriend twirled into the room, the bits of hanging fabric twirling with him. “A prince is never late, everyone else is simply early.”

Before Virgil could make a snarky comment back, Roman pulled him into a quick kiss. Blood raced to Virgil’s cheeks as they parted.

“What’s the matter, V? Cat got your tongue?”

Playfully shoving him, Virgil muttered, “Shut up.”

“You’re cute when you’re flustered.” Roman breathed into his ear, hands drifting to his hips.

“Could you save it for _after _the party?” Logan asked as he walked in. “We did promise to show up.”

Roman gave Logan a wink. “We didn’t say for how long.”

Happy that he was no longer the bright red one, Virgil went to go see what was taking Patton so long.

He found their missing piece happily finishing off his face makeup, humming to himself. Virgil smiled to himself as he realized it was something Roman had been singing that morning.

“Virgil!” Patton’s eyes met his in the mirror. Even with the makeup on, his smile lit up the room. “I’m almost done.”

“Need help?”

Patton handed over the black makeup crayon. Virgil sat him down, leaning close to see what spots were bare. In just a few seconds, Patton’s makeup was done.

“You’re so good at that!”

Virgil shrugged, putting the crayon with the rest of the makeup. “I’ve had a lot of practice.”

The two of them entered the living room to find Roman in Logan’s lap on the couch, kissing him and somehow avoiding his makeup.

“_Ahem_.” Patton coughed, grinning as they looked up at him, sheepish looks on their faces. “Let’s compromise. We go to the party for an hour, and then we come home and cuddle.”

“Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Roman teased, laughing as Patton flushed down to his chest.

“Roman!”

“Alright, alright.” Roman moved off of Logan’s lap, pulling him to his feet. “Let’s go.”


End file.
